Who knows?
by Jack-a-dandy
Summary: Another story after defeat Lezard in VP2 but the Valkyrie can be back to their own self, what will the Valkyries do to Lezard. what will Lenneth do?.Lenneth x Lezard pairing because i love the mage very much


Game: Valkyrie Profile

Title: Who knows?

Rating: T

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: VP series belong to Tri-Ace, not mine.

Warning: OOC because the story was post VP2. Let say characters development rether than OOC. whatever, you decide

In this fic was another ending that I would like it to be cos I like Lezard Valeth very much. In this fic, after merged to be the Valkyrie, they still could be back to their own self.

* * *

**Who knows**

* * *

She sat there on the edge of the cliff, looked down to the world below whereas the small castle was located. Around the area was a small lively village. Most of the people occupied the houses were mages who came to study magic from the world most famous mage who possessed the power that surpassed gods. 

Thinking about power, she closed her eyes, reminiscenced about the last fight between them.

* * *

The mage laid against the wall with edges of swords placed against his neck. His cloth torn apart, his wand broken even the god spear "Gungnir" was destroyed. He lost, completely lost to the power of the Valkyries. 

Blood oozed from cuts on his neck. The Valkyries looked at him. He returned his look to her eyes only. Looked into his eyes, she noticed something about the mage that she never noticed before, not because she had never figured it out but it was never been shown before. The eyes filled with disappointed, sorrow, even dispose of life were shown in his eyes. Felt that he wouldn't resist anymore she removed her sword from his neck. She opened her mouth.

"Lezard Valeth, why you had to come this far?" asked the creator not let her eyes out of his gazed

He slightly lifted the corner of his lip, he coughed out blood. "Don't…Don't you really know why, my lady?" asked the mage and he coughed out more blood.

"Silence! Mortal, how dare you still babbling about your lust" scowled Valkyrie Hrist

"Mortal…...yeah……mortal like that Lucian" answered Lezard still looked into her eyes. "Why, my lady, at least please tell me before you finish me off" begged Lezard to his beloved goddess.

She closed her eyes but said nothing. Others also went into silence as they know it's only between two of them. After moments of silence past, she excused the others to left them alone which were no protest from anyone and they left the two alone.

"Thank you…for letting me die by your hand" said the mage in a low voice but still could be heard by both of her ears.

Heard that, her eyes widen a bit she know that he had disposed of his life. She moved her sword into her sight before put it back into the sheath.

"So…can you tell me, my lady?" asked Lezard still coughed out blood. "What's different between me…and him why you could love that mortal but me, even now I'm one of the gods, even the powerful one and you still against me?"

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "It's your mind. You have the feeling or me I knew that. But the way you've through to gain my attention was only the way that made I had to stop you. You gained power in order to control everything human, soul, gods and me"

He listened to her and smirked "Hehe! Like if I'm a good guy and you'll lay you eyes over me. I'll be just another human in you eyes"

"Who knows" was her answer.

Heard that, Lezard eyes went wide opened. It was the answer that he would never expect to hear from her and it made his eyes moved from her for the first time. His sight was now on his hand, he looked at them and he closed his eyes and smiled. His eyes opened as he felt she moved closer to him. He looked up and saw her palm was about inches over his forehead. The blue light glowed over her hand.

"I can be a good guy, you know?" said the mage smiling.

"….I know" said Lenneth. She lower her body, the blue light turned into purple light as her hand moved to his chest and the light glowed more intense.

The light became more intense but his expression on his face stayed the same. He kept his sight on her with those feeling in his eyes and he kept smiling. The light went stronger and stronger as she almost couldn't see his face anymore she saw he opened his mouth, even she her ears couldn't hear what he said, she knew what he told her.

"Goodbye, my love"

And the light slowly faded away and finally went out.

"Goodbye, Lezard Valeth"

* * *

"Master, I was wondering" said one of the students in the magic academic. 

"What is it?" the mage with round shaped glasses asked back.

"Why you put Odin's figure at the center of the main hall instead of yours, sir?"

The master laughed for moment ad answered the question "You know, every time new students came to this hall with me, they always ask this question" he paused "It was a very complicate story, but let it be quick and easy to understand" another paused "If it was not him, I would have died years ago already and you know, this place would never exist"

"He saved your life then" said the student, his eyes shimmered.

"Sort of….yes" he looked up to the figured, remembered that day, the last fight with her. He smiled.

* * *

He slowly opened up his eyes; the sight before his eyes was a very bright light. 

"Does hell suppose to be this bright?" thought Lezard as his vision still not so clear. Later when his eyes could see clearly, his eyes twist "The Sun?"

He got himself up to sitting position, he looked around and the sight was so familiar. It was like the world that he was from, the world hundreds year beyond Alicia period. He sat in doubt for minutes before realized to check up on his body himself. His organs were still at the same place, he checked on his power, he could still use his magic and that doubted him more. "What's going on here?"

"So you woke up" the familiar voice touched his ears. He turned to see his beloved lady Valkyrie stood some distance away from him and she walked toward him.

"Why I'm still alive, or you decided to spare me?" asked Lezard but not looked at her.

"It's not like I spared your life" answered the Valkyrie "It's because you've merged you soul with Odin's…even my intention was to kill you but with the fact that I knew about your merged soul with Odin was somewhere in my soul and it made my body refuse to release the power that could destroy you" finished the answer, she sighed

A long moment passed as both of them fell into silence before the mage was the one who broke it "So you still the Odin's Valkyrie anyway"

"But, I was able to seal the Odin's power from being used" she added

"….Well, I can live with that" looked away to the distance. "Looks like I have a second chance in life, haven't I?"

No respond came from the creator and the silence covered the area again. The silence last long but finally the sound of the sword brought out form the sheath broke it. She walked to stand in front of him put her sword against his neck, looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers.

"I know" said the mage with a small smile.

The sword pulled back from his neck and paced back into its sheath. She said nothing and disappeared from his sense.

He laid on the ground, thought about things those he had done through his entire life. He stood up and looked in distance again, he smiled.

"Second life, ehhh?...May be I can really get her this time" said Lezard remembered their last conversation hundred years ago and he walked away.

* * *

"Master Lezard" the voice pulled him from his memory. 

"Oh! I must be lost in my memories again, sorry" said the master of the academic and they walked out the hall. As they were walking, the familiar loud crying reached his ears. He ran to the source of the voice, there the little boy with the same hair color as his was crying.

"I…I can't find mommy, Lezard"

He sighed and gently took the boy's hand. "Well, let's go find your mommy together"

* * *

She was still there, sitting on the edge of the cliff, wondering about her life. Hundred and sixty years had passed since she left him on the same cliff that she was on now. Time was surely strange thing, time made people remembered but also made people forgot. Compared to human perspective of time hundred years seemed so long but it was different when it came to gods view, it was only some times in their entire life. 

She supposed to kill him hundred and sixty years ago but she couldn't, so only thing she'd done was sealed his power and observed him from distance to make sure he wouldn't cause any severe disaster to the era again. But he didn't do anything like that, he changed, no such a destructive magic was used, not even a single one. He even lived like a normal human, he helped people, he protected people and those slowly faded her hate and anger toward him, from anger and hate to admire and then.

"Mommy!" a call snapped her back to the world. The boy was running to her.

"Lucian!" she called the boy's name, she smiled.

She picked the boy up, gave him a kiss on his forehead "How can you get up here, sweetie?"

"It's Lezard, he bring me here, mommy" said the boy pointed at the man who was walking toward their direction. He stopped before the two and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back.

"He cried because you're missing again" said Lezard rubbed the boy's head

"You disheveled my hair Lezard!" pouted the boy.

He sighed and looked at her "Why he called you mommy but didn't call me daddy?" She laughed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

"How about chicken steak for dinner dear?" said Lenneth.

"Yah! steak steak yah!" he jumped down from her hold and ran forward to the town below. "Come on mommy, Lezard!" shouted Lucian happily.

"It's daddy" he told his son.

They walked together in silence; both looked at their son who was skipping happily. "So, why were you up here today?" asked Lezard to his wife.

"Just had a walk and my legs brought me here...and I wondered if I was able to kill you that day...or if you were still the same man hundred and sixty years ago...what would I be today" said Lenneth looking at Lucian who was still skipping.

"Who knows" He turned to looked at her, he grinned "Sounds familiar right?"

"Lezard, come here I found something" shouted Lucian called his dad.

"It's daddy!" corrected the mage and he speeded up his walk toward his son.

She kept her walk the same speed, looked at the view before eyes, she smiled. Who cared whatever it would be if she did something or didn't. She had family, had husband who loved her more than anything in the world, she had lovely son, she had happy life now and that's enough.

END.

* * *

To be more clearly Lezard was still there even it's hundred and sixty years because he's merged his soul with Odin's and he's half-god now for those who do not understand.

Enjoy? Please tell me how you think about it. So please review.

Hey ya, how about it, the idea was popped up while I'm watching the movie "Sinking of Japan" the story had nothing to do with this plot but the soundtrack did. So it popped-up in my head because of that soundtrack. Read and review please


End file.
